Somewhere Out There
by Animosity Heart
Summary: Sophie Grayson just wants to get away from Cedric Diggory. She see's him at the Quidditch World Cup and he saves her life, he's a prefect just like her and they even live in the same area! And just when they finally become friends everything goes wrong. All she wanted a normal sixth year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first HP Fanfic I have ever written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or any of the characters, JK. Rowling does. But i do own my OC's ;)**

**Somewhere Out There**

**1. The Quidditch World Cup**

Sophie Grayson woke up with a start. Her eyes felt weighed down with no sleep and no sleep is what she had. She yawned and got out of bed, the darkness in her room not helping as she knocked into the large trunk at the bottom of her bed as she tried to find her way to her cupboard. Today was the day of The Quidditch World Cup, a day that her whole family had been waiting for.

A sandy blonde head poked into her bedroom. "Good you're up, Mum said you need to get dressed, we all waiting downstairs" her older brother Andy said hurriedly.

Andy was in his last year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were a year apart and completely different. Andrew Grayson was the golden boy of the family. Perfect grades, Head boy and Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain. Not that Sophie wasn't cleaver or didn't have good grades; the fact was that she was the first Gryffindor in her family, which came from the longest line of Ravenclaw's recorded, made her the odd one out. Not that her family ever showed it, but she knew that her parents were disappointed that their only daughter didn't inherit their legacy.

Sophie didn't mind though, she loved her house. Even though it was a shock when the Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor in her first year. She thought that there was a great mistake. Her oldest brother Ryan comforted her that night, telling her that the Sorting Hat never made a mistake and must have chosen her because he thought that she could be great.

She always knew that she would never be the greatest, but she did believe that she was a true Gryffindor. Ryan always knew how to make her happy, even if he had to lie a little bit. With the help of her two best friends, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, she forgot all about her Ravenclaw worries.

Sophie was so lost in thought that she found herself standing before her cupboard and not even dressed yet.

"Sophie, are you ready?" her father called from downstairs.

"Nearly!" she called back, slipping on the outfit that she placed out last night, knowing that she had no time finding something to wear at six in the morning. Her wavy light brown hair hanging limply at the side of her face and past her shoulder's. She brushed her hair quickly, and tied it up in a quick ponytail.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen, where her whole family were sitting there waiting for her. The Grayson's kitchen was a cute cozy one. A small wooden island stood in the middle of the kitchen, where her mother always prepared meals for the day. To the left was a small round table that seated the whole family. Her father and Andy were already sitting at the table, talking excitedly about the World Cup.

Mrs. Grayson, a pretty woman with dark hair in her early forties, smiled at her tired looking daughter as she entered the kitchen and placed a plate of food in front of her. Sophie grinned as she ate quickly, thanking her mother with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Okay Sophie, you and I are going to the Portkey, it's not too far, but rather be there early than late," her father said promptly. "Your mother and brothers will Apperate shortly after to the campsite." He sounded like a drill sergeant explaining the day.

Sophie nodded, her mouth still full of food.

Harold Grayson was a stern, stocky looking man, always taking his work seriously, but for his family who knew him pretty well; he was a big softy that can never say "no" to his children. The Grayson boys took after their father, light hair and dark eyes. Though Ryan and Sophie were lean and tall like their mother, Andrew took solely after his father, stocky built and more muscle than height.

After Sophie was done with her food, she picked up her bag, kissed her mother goodbye and followed her father towards the Portkey. They walked for quite a while, that the sun was already clearing the ridge, when they saw a fairly large group of people up ahead.

"Ah, just on time, that must be the Weasely's," said her father, walking towards them. Sophie followed behind him, barely keeping up with his long strides.

Two familiar redheads poked their heads out of the crowd. "Oi, Sophie!" called Fred Weasley as she walked towards them.

"Hey Twits" she called back at them grinning widely.

Fred and George were in the same year at Hogwarts. The two pranksters certainly made each and every class interesting. But now in her sixth year, she had to choose her subjects to suit the career path that she wanted to take.

She looked over at the large group and waved at all the familiar faces. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny smiled at her and waved, she could see a large blush on Ron's face as he was probably remembering how he found her missing bra, that the Weasley twins stole out of her trunk last year and hidden it in his. How those two even got up the trick stairs towards the girls dormitory was anyone's guess.

"Have a good summer you four?" she asked, giving them all a hug.

They nodded and said yes, Hermione telling her how she came to the Weasley's a week ago.

Little Ginny was standing right next to Sophie grinning and nodding to every story. Sophie was just about to ask the twins how their joke sweets were coming along when Mr. Weasley told them to start looking for the Portkey.

"What exactly is it supposed to be dad?" asked Ginny.

"When you see it you will know," said Mr. Weasley to his youngest daughter.

Sophie hung back with the twins, the two of them taking about how their mother took all of the sweets they were going to sell at the Quidditch World Cup. The three of them were busy comparing their summers when two new people joined them.

"Author, Harold!" said a man round about her fathers age, behind him a good-looking boy that she knew from school. Everyone greeted the new comers except the Weasley twins. They were still angry with Cedric Diggory for beating them on unfair grounds last year. He wasn't one of Sophie's favorite people either due to the same fact, but if her father saw her being rude he would never forgive her.

They found the Portkey and the all crowded around the old looking black boot. Squashing next to each other, everyone put a finger on the boot, Mr. Weasley counting down the time, telling everyone to get ready.

Sophie had only traveled by Portkey once before and she most certainly didn't like the feeling. Suddenly, as though something hooked in her belly button and started pulling, they were off. Shoved between Diggory and George, Sophie kept on knocking into their shoulders.

"Okay everyone, let go!" shouted Mr. Weasley.

This was the part that she hated the most, because she always landed sprawled out on the floor. She let go, and braced herself for the fall, landing hard on her behind with an "oof". She looked at the twins who were lying twisted within each other, Ginny was rubbing her head and Harry, Ron and Hermione were also rubbing their behinds. Her father, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory and Cedric were all standing, looking windswept but defiantly not rubbing any part of their aching body.

Cedric Diggory, who had barely ever spoken to Sophie in their six years at Hogwarts together smiled at her. "Need some help?" he said holding a hand out for her.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at his cocky grin, but took his hand anyway, thanking him as he helped her up from the hard ground. The twins were still glaring at Cedric as though he murdered someone. The Diggory's waved at them as they were directed towards their campsite, Cedric smiled at Sophie as he left.

"Oh, Cedric be mine," said George

"Cedric, so divine," said Fred, the two of them sang, fluttering their eyes and clasping their hands to their faces like blushing girls.

"Oh sod off," said Sophie, walking off to join her father who was busy talking to Mr. Weasley.

She glanced around at the massive campsite, looking at each tent. It was simply breath taking; the camp seemed to go on for kilometers. Most of the tents were normal looking, with a small fire outside and a few witches and wizards sitting around it, chatting away excitedly. As they walked further in, towards their campsite she noticed some odd tents, some with chimneys, even one with a fenced off garden.

"Of course when we all get together we want to show off a bit," said her father to Mr. Weasley.

Ginny, Hermione and Sophie were busy trying to spot the most outrageous tent when her father told them that this was their stop. She said goodbye to all the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione and they carried on towards their tent a few spots down.

"We a lucky we got a spot so close to the pitch" said her dad as he started setting the tent up without any magic. Her father explained to her that Muggles owned the camping site and they couldn't use magic. But when it came to lighting up the fire her father got so frustrated with the matches that he lit it up with a quick unnoticeable wave of his wand.

Her brothers and her mother showed up an hour later and lunch was already cooking in the pan over the fire by mid afternoon. Andy went to go and meet up with a few friends from school that he spotted a few tents down. Ryan went to go find the Head of the games department Mr. Ludo Bagman, to talk about the security. Ryan also worked for The Ministry of Magic, in the Muggle Security department; it was his job to over see that no Muggle was to get close to the stadium. He was lucky to get time off to watch the match while it was on.

Sophie walked around the campsite, greeting a few people she knew from school. She met up with Alicia Spinnet, spending a few moments talking to her family. Their best friend Katie wasn't attending the match. She came from a Muggle family, who didn't know a single thing about the game.

It was nearly match time and Sophie was feeling anxious. She supported a large green hat in support of Ireland, her brothers bought a massive green flag with Ireland written on it, as you waved a player on the team's face would flash for two seconds before it change to the next. Sophie and her family made their way excitedly through the forest towards the Quidditch pitch. Other families surrounding them were also talking happily amongst themselves.

"Amos!" called out her father to a person ahead of him.

Sophie saw the back of a familiar dark head and groaned under her breath. There was no way of getting away from him today. Cedric stood with his father, he wore a green scarf and carried the same flag that her brothers had. He smiled at her and she nodded back at him. If Fred and George knew she was talking to him they would never quit with the love songs.

Their families walked together. Her father, mother and Ryan talking to Mr. Diggory, while Andy and Cedric were talking about the game prospects. Sophie just nodded to everything they said, not really listening. She just wanted to see the game. Even though she was supporting Ireland, she really wanted to see Victor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker.

The Diggory's left the Grayson's to go and find their seats in the massive stadium. Sophie sat between her two brothers, and her mother and father sat on Ryan's right. The cheers from the crowd were deafening on her ears. Sophie couldn't remember when last she had been this happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Dark Mark**

The match was over, Ireland won, but Victor Krum caught the Golden Snitch to end the game. The Irish were celebrating so loudly and it was well past midnight. Sophie and Ryan were talking enthusiastically about the match as they roasted marshmallows the size of their fists over the fire. Being on holiday, her mother didn't mind her going to bed late. Sophie took a bite of her marshmellow and her mouth filled with the delicious taste of Honeydukes chocolate. Her mum always made the best homemade treats.

Mr. Grayson was visiting a colleague from work; he said that he needed to talk about some business before the end of the evening.

"Always working" her mother said to them. "He's supposed to be on holiday. One day he's going to keel over from all the stress and I'm going to say I told you so," she said irritably.

Andy looked over to Sophie and shook his head.

"Mum, don't be so dramatic" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, fine" she giggled.

Sophie knew that her parents were completely happy together. Her mother always wanted them to be happy as a family. Lucy Grayson tried to keep her home and work life simple. She was Head Healer Witch at St. Mungo's. Though she was always busy at work, she always made sure that dinner was on the table by half past six every night. Sophie admired her mother a lot; she wanted to be just like her. As soon as she graduated at Hogwarts she was going to study with her mother to also become a Healer.

There was a sudden scream of terror that pierced the joyful sound of laughing and music far off in the campsite. Another scream joined in and soon a few more. The music and laughing had stopped. Andrew and Ryan were already to their feet with their wands in their hands; Mrs. Grayson poked her head out of the tent, her eyes full of worry.

"What was that?" Sophie asked, looking around. The witches and wizards the surrounding areas were also looking around confused. Some mothers were telling their children to stay inside their tents.

Just as she stood up from her seat beside the fire, the loud sound of an explosion ripped through the night sky. Everything went to chaos.

Ryan was about to run towards the commotion when a small popping sound claimed his attention and Mr. Grayson appeared out of thin air.

"Dad, what is going on?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"Death Eaters, a few campsites away" he said hurriedly.

Sophie suddenly felt terror pass through her whole body. The Death Eaters were the supporters of You-Know-Who back in the day. Mr. Binns, the History of Magic teacher told the fifth years about them last year.

"Daddy, what must we do?" Sophie asked, her voice betraying her calm face.

He turned towards her, his hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture. Another explosion erupted and people were now running towards the forest to get away. Sophie looked at her father again.

"I'm going to help out!" Ryan said and he suddenly disapperated.

"Me too!" Andrew said, but before her could go anywhere.

"No!" said Mr. Grayson. "You are not even out of school yet. Take your sister towards the forest and hide there until your mother and I get back," he said sternly.

"But Ryan…" Andy spluttered.

"He is twenty and in the Ministry, so no buts, do what your father tells you to do" her mother scolded, her wand also ready in her hand to duel.

"Mom, we are old enough, I want to fight too!" Sophie said, her face was determined; she held her wand in her hand, which was shaking slightly. In her whole life Sophie had never been this scared, but she knew that she needed to help. There were people being thrown in the air and spells hitting tents. Folks were yelling in terror, mothers with their toddlers running in the opposite direction of the commotion.

"Enough! Now go!" her father shouted, pushing Sophie and Ryan towards the forest.

As they turned to run a curse just missed Sophie but centimeters. She could smell burnt hair and feel a sting as it just singed the side of her face. Lifting her hand to her face she retracted it and saw her own blood on her fingers.

"Sophie!" cried Andrew, grabbing her hand and the two of them ran into the trees. Crowds of people were running with them, Sophie was suddenly wrenched out of Andrews grip and fell to the ground. She could feel pain as her knees scraped the ground. She heard her brother call her name as he got carried further into the crowd.

As she pulled herself up from the ground another spell just missed her, hitting a tree in the distance. She turned around quickly; her grip was tight on her wand in her left hand. There was a man standing before her in black robes and a mask that covered his face. He lifted his wand.

"Cruc…"

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Sophie just in time.

The Death Eaters wand flew out of his hand and onto the ground a few meters away from where he stood.

"You little bitch, I will get you for that!" he screamed, making his way towards his wand.

"REDUCTO!" screamed Sophie.

The Death Eater was blasted so far back he knocked down a few tents. He angrily got up, and rushed towards his fallen wand. Before Sophie knew what was happening she was being pulled backwards, the person dragging her by her hand.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at the person, but he didn't, he kept on dragging her further into the forest. She started struggling against the unknown stranger, trying to get lose.

"Damn it Sophie, stop fighting, the Death Eater is not to far away!" a familiar voice cried tiredly.

"Diggory?" Sophie suddenly stopped dead.

"There is no time for this, we need to go!" he pulled her by the hand again, but she wouldn't budge.

"My brother, I need to find him!" she cried, still trying to pull away from him.

"We will find him, but right now we have a Death Eater on our tails." He looked back into the darkness of the forest. "Lumos" he said and his wand shone out into the dark. "He seems to have gone, but we still need to keep moving."

Sophie had no choice, there was no one in the forest, and without Diggory she would be alone. She lit her wand so she could also see. She looked over at Cedric; his left shoulder was covered in blood.

"You're hurt," she said.

He looked over at her and gave her a small smile. "So are you," he pointed at her bleeding cheek. "I saw you blast away that Death Eater, you were brilliant" he led them towards the path that they came through on their way to the stadium. She smiled at him. As they got closer to the stadium they found people standing around in small groups, whispering in hushed tones or supporting bleeding limbs. Children were crying as mothers tried to shush them. A little boy, no older than five years old was attached to his father's leg; his face was wet from crying.

The two unlikely couple walked further towards the stadium. There standing in a close group she spotted three red heads. "Fred, George, Ginny!" Sophie cried, rushing towards them, grabbing Diggory by his good arm and pulling him with her towards them.

"Sophie! Are you okay?" Fred said hurrying towards her. He put is hand to her bleeding face. She could feel the blood dripping down the side of her face and she wiped it away with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"I'm fine, just a scratch. Are you guys okay?" she asked, grabbing a trembling Ginny into her arms.

"Yeah, Dad, Percy, Charlie and Bill went to go fight the Death Eaters, he told us to look after Ginny. What's Diggory doing here?" he pointed at Cedric who was holding his shoulder.

"He saved me from a Death Eater" she explained and George raised his eyebrow at her. "Never mind that, have you seen Andy, we got separated." She asked him anxiously.

"Sorry Soph, we haven't. We are missing Ron, Harry and Hermione too, they were with us a second ago and then they disappeared" said George.

Sophie let out a long sigh. Tonight was not what she expected. She couldn't believe what had happened. Was You-Know-Who back? Were her parents and brothers alive? She didn't want to linger on the thought too long or it would make her worry. Cedric looked like he was in great pain, holding his bleeding shoulder. Sophie took off her cardigan and started to wrap his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Sit down, you look like you're about to pass out" she said, guiding him to the floor and he lent against a fallen tree stump that Ginny sat on.

"Thanks" he said, giving her a lopsided grin.

There was a gasp within the crowd, people were pointing up in the sky past the thin cover of trees. There were more stifled screams of terror, people holding their children and family close.

"The Dark Mark!" cried an elderly wizard.

In the sky hung a massive skull and a snake that wound it's way creepily through and around the skull. Fred, George and Sophie looked at each other, Fred shrugged, but his eyes looked very worried.

"It's You-Know-who's sign," said Cedric through gritted teeth, he tried to sit up but Sophie pushed him back down. He gave her a surprised look.

"You're as pale as the Bloody Barron, you will pass out if you get up now," she said surely.

Diggory just nodded.

"You recon You-Know-Who is really back" George asked Fred.

Fred shook his head and looked up at the sky. "I don't know George" he walked around Fred and sat on the floor next to Cedric.

Sophie didn't know how long they sat there for. The crowds around their small group were whispering about the Dark mark, saying that He Who Must Not Be Named was back. She kept looking at Diggory's shoulder, to make sure that the bleeding had stopped. He told her that he was hit by a stray curse as he was running into the woods.

"You should become a Healer Witch," he told her.

She grinned at him. "That's what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts. My mum is the Head Healer at St. Mungo's," she said she she wrapped up his arm again. He winced as she pulled it tight.

Abruptly Ginny got off of the fallen stump, she pointed further on into the distance. "Look it's Bill!" she said excitedly.

Bill Weasley was walking to them; his face had a few cuts and scratches. They all rushed to his side and he gave everyone a hug.

"Thank goodness everyone is alright." He said tiredly, looking over all of them.

Sophie could see that it was an exhausting night for him. He looked around at everyone. He didn't have that amused glint in his eye as he usually did. Sophie knew Bill when he was in Hogwarts, he was always joking and friendly. Right now he looked as though he carried the world on his shoulders. He took a look at Sophie and his eyes widened. He put his hand to her cheek but she brushed it away.

"I'm fine, it's Diggory you should be worried about, he's shoulder is pretty bad" she turned around to Cedric who was still sitting by the fallen stump.

"Come lets go Dad went to go look for Ron and his friends." He told his brothers and sister. "The Death Eaters are gone now, they created a big mess around the campsite. Your mum and dad are looking for you too Sophie. Your brothers are with them." Sophie let out a sigh of relief. "Diggory you should come too, I'm sure your father will be looking for you too" and with that he helped Cedric up off the floor and they all set off back to the campsite.

Their group came to the Weasley tent. Sophie's mum and dad were sitting outside talking restlessly around the fire. Mr. Grayson looked up to the group of people coming out of the forest.

"Sophie!" her mum cried, running towards her, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm okay mum," she said hugging her mother tightly.

Her father came and gave her a big hug too, the worry in his eyes still there. He looked at her cheek and her dirty appearance and let go of her. Sophie explained how she got separated from Andy and how the Death Eater attacked her. Her mother let out a small squeak as she said Death Eater.

"I'm fine mum, the blood is already dried up. But I need you to look at Cedric, he got hit by a stray curse" she said.

Suddenly her mother's face changed from a scared mother to a powerful Medical Witch. She led the way into the Weasley tent and the rest of them followed. The tent was large enough to fit all of them. Bill and Charlie were sitting with Ginny at a large round table, comforting her. Percy was supporting a bloody nose, sitting in a stuffy looking armchair. Fred and George sat on a large couch with Andy and Ryan. Her brothers were swiftly out of their seats and rushed to their younger sister.

"Thank god you're okay!" cried Andy. "I though something happened to you when we were separated and…"

"I'm fine" Sophie smiled, just happy to have her brothers by her side again.

She joined Fred and George on the massive couch and tiredly closed her eyes. In the corner of the room her mother was tending to Cedric's injured arm with a few waves of her wand. Everyone was talking in hush tones until Harry, Ron and Hermione came in. The three of them told the group about the Dark Mark and how Harry's wand went missing and was found in the hands of Mr. Crouch's height fearing House Elf.

The tent flap opened again a half an hour later and in came an anxious Mr. Diggory.

"Cedric, my boy!" he cried, and hurried to his son's side. "Thank you Lucy" he said, thanking her mum.

Sophie didn't know what happened next. She curled herself on the comfortable couch next to Ryan and fell sound asleep.


End file.
